


Fluster

by kecleon



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Just dudes being dudes. Just dudes being gay., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kecleon/pseuds/kecleon
Summary: There was something Sal needed to tell Larry, but he wasn't sure if he really should.





	Fluster

As the large _“Finish!”_ flashed across the screen, Sal huffed, tossing the Wii U controller onto the floor. 

“Can we play something else?”

Larry leaned against the arm of the couch, raising an eyebrow.

“You're the one who wanted to play Mario Kart in the first place, so why are you getting so grumpy over it?”

“I'm tired of losing.”

“Dude, you've been barely trying. It's like your head is in space today.”

Sal lifted his prosthetic slightly, rubbing at his face before shrugging. He then reached over and grabbed his coat, pulling it over him like a blanket.

“I'm tired.”

With that said, Sal glanced back at Larry, who set his controller aside and slid onto the floor, plopping down next to the blue haired boy.

“What's on your mind, Sally Face? Worried about the math test you obviously passed?”

Sal scoffed, shaking his head. “I'd be more worried about your score on that test, if I were you.”

Rolling his eyes, Larry replied, “One bad test. Who cares? It'll be forgotten in a month.”

“It affects your _entire_ grade, Larry.”

“I can do summer school.”

“You have to get at least a grade of 41 or higher to do that. Aren't you sitting at a 36?”

Larry leaned back on his arms, head slightly tilted. “When did this become you interrogating me about school? I thought we were supposed to be worrying about you and your moodiness.”

Sal pulled his jacket closer around him, shaking his head once again. “I'm just tired. Screen's hurting my eye.”

“Really?” Larry's voice dripped doubt, and Sal scowled, crossing his arms angrily.

“Fuck you.”

Larry ignored the grumpy retort, instead reaching out to gently rub Sal’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Sal?”

The boy ignored his friend, glaring at the floor. He could feel his cheeks flushing out of embarrassment, as he knew he was acting like a brat, but didn't feel up to admitting to it.

He just wanted to tell Larry how he felt.

Suddenly arms wrapped around Sal’s waist, pulling him into Larry’s lap, who hugged Sal against his chest.

“Dude, what's up? You’re acting weird as fuck.”

Face heating up even further, Sal opened his mouth and closed it several times, feeling Larry staring down at him. He could imagine the expression of concern riddled across the taller boy’s face, and Sal felt his chest tighten.

“I… Uh…” Sal mumbled, distracted over the fact that Larry was holding him. His grip was tight but gentle, and Sal just wanted to relax into him.

He quickly distracted himself with the zipper on his coat, his heart racing as he tried to push the thought out of his mind.

“Did I piss you off, or -”

“No.”

He didn't mean for his words to come out harsh, but they did, and Sal immediately regretted it as he felt Larry’s grip on him slack almost immediately. 

“I’ll just -”

“I'm not mad at you,” Sal interrupted, quickly standing up, stumbling to his feet. “I'm just… I don't know.” He continued to refuse to look at Larry.

“Is everything okay at home?”

Sal nodded, turning his head to stare at the dimmed television screen, that stupid _“Finish!”_ still flashing.

“Do you wanna play another round?” Sal asked, attempting to diffuse the situation. 

“Evading the question, huh?” Larry went and stood in front of Sal, arms crossed, his expression flat. “I want to know what’s wrong, Sal. Or at least -”

Sal interrupted the taller boy quickly, an idea coming to mind. “I'll tell you if you can beat me.”

Larry rolled his eyes. “I've been beating you for the past hour.”

“Doesn't mean you will this time.“

“Sal -"

“Why are you so worried about me?” blurted out Sal, frustration clear in his voice. “Whatever's bugging me doesn't always need to involve you!”

Taken aback, Larry blinked. Sal never raised his voice. Out of their friend group, Sal was probably the calmest and best at explaining themselves, next to Todd.

“Okay,” Larry said slowly, “I won't bug you. I'll talk to you when you feel up to it.”

Sal didn't move - instead he just stared at Larry blankly, the tightness in his chest getting painful. 

“I…” he broke off, his voice wavering slightly as he fumbled with his coat zipper. 

“Hey… Are you crying?” Larry asked, his voice soft as he reached out and took one of Sal’s hands, squeezing it reassuringly. Sal shook his head, reaching under his prosthetic to rub at his eye.

“No,” he mumbled, “I'm sorry I'm acting like a brat. I shouldn't have yelled.”

Larry laughed a little at the comment. 

“It's no biggie. I've acted worse than a brat before and you still tolerate me.”

“You've never -"

“I totally have.”

Sal giggled, shrugging. 

“Maybe.”

Larry grinned and tugged at Sal’s hand, motioning him back towards the couch. Sal followed, plopping down next to his best friend. He fumbled again with his coat zippers, heart racing.

He wanted to so badly just spit it out, tell Larry what was bothering him -

His train of thought was broken as he felt himself being pulled down, Larry snaking his arms around Sal's waist. Sal squeaked as Larry cuddled up against him, lazily resting his chin atop Sal’s head.

There was an awkward pause, where Sal struggled to decide if he should put his legs on the couch, or continue to let them dangle. Larry was holding him tightly, pressed up close.

Sal could feel his ears burning.

“L-Larry…?”

“Mhmm?”

“Um… What are we doing?”

“Dunno.”

Sal frowned. “Larry, you -"

“Sssh.”

He gave Sal’s hand a squeeze, gently rubbing circles along his palm. Sal shut his eyes, doing his best to relax. The amount of anxiety he felt was overwhelming, and he half considered running to his apartment to take one of his emergency anxiety pills. If he did that though, there was the high chance that he'd freak out Larry. 

Which, at this point, he wasn't willing to risk doing.

They remained in silence for several more minutes, up until Larry spoke.

“Hey, Sal?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Are you okay like this?”

Sal nodded, turning slightly to partially face Larry.

“Y-Yeah, I… I like being with you.”

Larry smirked. “Well shit, I've been thinking this whole time you've been planning to kill me.”

“Not like that.”

A look of confusion crossed Larry's face, and Sal swore his heart was about to beat out of his chest. 

“I like you.”

The two of them stared at each other, and Sal could see the blush spreading across Larry's face. If possible, Sal's face would probably be burning red from a mixture of anxiety and embarrassment. Due to the accident, he didn't really blush, and instead his ears and neck flushed painfully. 

“Do…” Larry started, his voice hushed, “You mean that romantically?”

Sal swallowed nervously, nodding.

A sheepish smile spread across Larry's face, his cheeks reddening. Sal shifted, rolling over so that the two were face-to-face. Larry pulled Sal closer as Sal fumbled with his hands, ultimately deciding to grip onto Larry's shirt. His breath hitched as the realization of what was happening started to hit him.

“Do you…?” Sal whispered, receiving a small laugh from Larry, who reached to adjust one of Sal’s pigtails, which has loosened from its hair tie.

“I like you too, Sally Face.”

“Really?” Sal replied quickly, a hint of excitement in his voice.

“Really.”

Sal let out the breath he had been holding, a grin spreading underneath his mask.

Larry liked him back.

It was Sal’s turn to hug Larry, burying his face against his chest, grinning stupidly. 

“Oh my fucking God, holy shit.” 

“Jesus Sal, you're getting as bad as me when it comes to swearing.” Larry said, a laugh escaping him.

“I’m… I’m just really happy and I've been anxious over this for ages and worried you'd reject me and -"

“Word diarrhea, dude.”

“S-Sorry.” Sal mumbled, his voice slightly muffled by Larry’s shirt.

Larry patted Sal’s back, saying, “It's okay, Sally. I get where you're coming from. I'm just… same, kinda. I mean, I’ve wanted to tell you for like, months now but I didn’t wanna risk fucking shit up.”

Sal nodded, pulling back and looking at Larry, whose entire face was tinted pink.

“I didn’t wanna fuck shit up either.”

Larry thumbed Sal’s cheek, and the blue-haired boy leaned in, pressing his mask against Larry’s cheek, as if kissing him. Larry’s cheeks went an even deeper red, and his grin widened.

“You’re such a dork... Also, um, can we sit up? I’m getting sweaty.”

Sal nodded, pulling back his arms. “Yeah, of course.” He too was getting sweaty.

The two boys let go of each other so that they could sit up, somewhat struggling as to not accidentally kick one another. Once seated properly, Sal slipped his coat off, letting it fall to the floor. His body temperature was making him sweat, partially due to his coat, but also from how close he had been to Larry. Sal’s heart was still pounding, but from a happy excitement.

“Umm…,” Larry started, rubbing his cheek nervously. “Can we, like, uh… y’know?”

“Date?”

“Y-Yeah? Something like that?”

Sal inhaled sharply. “Boyfriends?”

A smile spread across Larry’s face, and he sheepishly nodded towards Sal. “Y-Yeah. _That._ ”

Sal scooted closer, pressing his mask against Larry’s cheek again. Larry intertwined his hand with Sal’s, looking at the boy with adoration.

“You’re adorable, Sally Face.”

“So are you, Larry Face.”

A comfortable silence came between the two, each registering what had just happened. Leaning against Larry, Sal finally felt himself relax. He hadn’t recognized exactly how anxious he had been the whole time, but considering he still could feel the tension in his chest and how badly he had been shaking, Sal guessed he had been one mistake from a panic attack.

Thankfully that had been evaded.

“Yo,” Larry said suddenly, breaking the silence, “You still think you can kick my ass at Mario Kart?”

Sal stared at Larry for a good ten seconds before responding with, “I have one eye and still can race better than you.”

“Your racing earlier says otherwise.”

“Oh, shut up. This time around I won’t be distracted.”

Larry laughed, leaning over and kissing the top of Sal’s head.

“I love you Sal.”

Sal could feel his ears burn. “I love you” had been said before, but in a different context.

“I love you too, Larry,” Sal replied, smiling behind his prosthetic. “Now, wanna see me kick your ass at 200cc?”

“I’d like to see you try,” Larry replied, handing Sal the controller he had earlier discarded.

“You’re on.”

Both boys laughed, settling against against each other as they returned back to their game.

Whether or not Sal won at Mario Kart didn’t matter to him. Larry and him were together, and that was enough for Sal.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this fic. (i also know SF takes place in the 90's but //shrugs)
> 
> ANYWHO i hope you liked this half-assed hellfic ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ thank you for kudos, etc!


End file.
